


Predictable

by CaesarVulpes



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Elias is really fucked up in this one, M/M, Oral Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, and of the coersion/threat variety, kind of a character study?, manipulative bastard Elias, of the doing things your partner doesnt like on purpose variety, one-sided Elias/Jon (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesarVulpes/pseuds/CaesarVulpes
Summary: Peter is deliciously predictable and laughably easy to manipulate.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 126





	Predictable

It’s a delightful irony that confining him has actually made it _harder_ for Peter to see him. Elias is the one in prison, but Peter still has so little power. Delicious.

“On your knees, I think,” Elias says. Peter shivers, scowls faintly. He doesn’t especially like sucking cock, at least not the way Elias makes him do it. Which is, he supposes, rather the point. Peter will do this for him, because being turned away now would burn him terribly.

As he sinks to his knees, Elias thinks how deliciously pathetic he really is. For all his love of separation, of isolation, he’s remarkably weak to other aspects of Forsaken. Abandonment, denial, rejection.

Betrayal.

Peter gags, chokes, looks up at him imploringly with his Lukas-cold eyes starting to thaw, and Elias absolutely can’t _wait_ to see the look on his face when he realizes he’s been played. It will be months yet, and entirely worth the wait.

He looks down at Peter’s sloppy face and imagines a different rich voice rumbling around his cock. Imagines the soft, pale lips are dark and chapped. Imagines the eyes are wide and brown. He pushes the images into Peter’s mind, feels the kick of hot shame and jealousy in return and fucks his face harder. It’s not that he doesn’t _want_ Peter, not exactly. He just also wants his Archivist, and if he indulges in the delicious pain this truth causes Peter, he’s only…

Well. Not human, certainly. But he is only what he is.

When he comes, he does so over Peter’s face. Twists his hand in Peter’s hair, drags his head back and makes him moan helplessly, his swollen and bruised lips parted, his beard a mess of drool and pre.

“Touch me,” he whispers hoarsely.

“You don’t deserve it,” Elias tells him, but does push a foot a touch too harshly into the bulge in Peter’s trousers. “I ought to make you get off against my leg like a dog.”

“Please,” Peter murmurs, face hot with humiliation. “Please, Jonah.”

May as well indulge him. Elias hauls him up by the hair, finds his body slack and pliant. He’d be a fantastic submissive if he weren’t so spoiled, though to be fair Elias quite enjoys the effort it takes to break him, and he’s well aware that he’s complicit in that spoiling.

He drags his hand through the mess around Peter’s mouth for a bit of slick, grabs Peter’s cock in just the kind of firm grip he loves. He whimpers—it’s not quite slick enough but he won’t complain. By now, he knows that if he complains Elias is very likely to stop.

“You really are shameless, aren’t you,” he says in Peter’s ear. “You know my guards are watching.”

Peter makes an unhappy noise, bites his lip and fucks forward into Elias’ hand. He hates being watched, but again. He’s willing to endure a lot for a bit of release.

“Come for me,” he says, sweetly this time, and dips into Peter’s mind just enough to know that he hates that even more. Hates the tenderness he shouldn’t want. Hates how hard it makes him come.

Elias lets go just a touch too fast. Leaves him shaking and bereft in the aftershocks. Takes deep satisfaction in how hard he has to lean on the edge of the table to keep himself upright.

Poor Peter. He has no idea of the concept of aftercare, and therefore has no idea why he feels so miserable, so hurt and abandoned and vulnerable as Elias straightens himself out. He staggers as he stands, and Elias takes great pleasure in watching him try once, twice to slip down into his patron before giving up and slinking out the door.

He really is so predictable.


End file.
